In certain applications, non-audible and subvocalized speech (e.g., mouthed speech, murmur, whisper, and the like) can be used as an input into an artificial reality system. When privacy is required, a user may employ mouthed and subvocalized commands as inputs into the artificial reality systems without disrupting other people in vicinity of the user. Furthermore, in noisy environments (e.g., busy restaurants), commands provided by a user of the artificial reality system may sound as subvocalized due to a large level of noise. In addition, in military and police applications where artificial reality systems can be employed, it can be crucial to keep acoustic signatures low and provide interface with other system(s) making low level of noise. Therefore, it is desirable to implement an accurate and socially acceptable system for non-audible and subvocalized speech recognition that can be efficiently integrated into the artificial reality system.